


sweet little sister

by Agentpeggicarter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentpeggicarter/pseuds/Agentpeggicarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing will come from it, I’m ‘too young’ for him anyway, besides, he treats me like a sister more than anything.” You argued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet little sister

Clint sat in his usual spot above the recruits in the training room, watching them all spar, hoping they’d be better agents by the end of the day than they were at the moment. Though he watched all the new initiatives equally, his eyes seemed to linger on you longer than the others, not liked you noticed with the ass whooping Natasha was giving you. He watched the sparring session off and on, worried that Natasha would mistakenly kill you. Clint knew she wouldn’t, but the way you kept getting up made it impossible to tell if you were incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

“Give up?” Nat asked after the fifth pin that evening.

You rolled your shoulders and wiped the sweat from your face. “Again.”

Natasha chuckles. “You’re like the little sister who never gives up.”

“I just want to be better, learn everything you know?”

“Sure you’re not showing off for a certain Avenger?” she teased.

You felt your cheeks redden, earning a smile from the redhead. “Thought so.”

“Nothing will come from it, I’m ‘too young’ for him anyway, besides, he treats me like a sister more than anything.” You argued. “Could you show me that flip again?”

Natasha noticed the quick change in subject and allows it to slide, knowing her hand would be playing a part in this very soon.

Clint didn’t stay long after the initial pin and decided to wander around the base, trying to figure out what was going on with him. His feelings seemed to be out of whack which wasn’t something the stoic archer was used to.

He knew he was feeling something toward you, but couldn’t pinpoint the exact emotion. It wasn’t like he never felt like this before; he knew what was going on.

Clint Barton liked you.

He just didn’t know if it was the sort of affection siblings shared or something else. Maybe he was confused because of how everyone treated you, himself included. The avenger were constantly teasing you and pranking you. The first day you arrived Tony had F.R.I.D.A.Y blare ‘It’s a Small World’ at five a.m. as your wake up call. Another time he had the AI cut off all the hot water in the house so nobody could get a hot shower. That particular joke didn’t go over well with anyone and nobody was surprised when Tony showed up that evening sporting a black eye. They all had Nat to thank for that. She even helped out by volunteering to do your laundry only to turn your whites red, a color she thought suited you best. Then there was Clint. He was almost the worst prankster when it came to you; the title fell to Tony since he practically pranked you or teased you every day. You started to expect that though and missed it when the Avengers were away, not like you’d ever mention it. Baron on the other hand tended to wait and sheme about what he’d do next, waiting to catch you off guard and scare the living daylight out of you.

Clint didn’t know when things changed, only that the sound of your laughter became the highlight of his day. When the smack that followed the scary was what made him realize you weren’t mad. It was all something Cling lived for.

He remembered feeling like this with Nat, but found it didn’t extend into the romantic relationship he thought it would. Clint figured it had to do with the two of them going on dangerous missions all the time and facing death nearly every day that their feelings of attraction were misplaced. Something about nearly dying made the body gravitate toward the only living person near them to form some sort of connection and he chose Nat. The two of them laughed about it afterward and joked about it on occasion, but nothing ever came of it. Natasha is his partner and best friend, nothing would change that.

Clint took a seat next to the bar and tried to figure out what to do, or what not to do depending on what conclusion he made.

“What’s eating you? Tony asked as he headed toward the bar to pour himself his first cocktail of the day.

“Nothing.” Clint answered, still frowning.

Tony frowned, knowing that Barton was lying to him. “Alright birdbrain, your face is more pensive than usual and not the resting bitch face we all know and love.”

“Well Iron ass, it’s none of your business.”

Tony brightened at that since he made it his job to know everything. “I make it my business, in case you haven’t noticed. Does this have anything to do with the newest recruit?”

“No.” Clint answers quickly, instantly regretting answering in the first place.

“Ah, but it does Hawkman, I can tell. What seems to be the problem with our dear little sister.”

Clint cringed at the word and shot Tony a glare before turning back to the living room you now lounged in, fresh from the shower. Tony watched Clint the entire time noting the slight change in expression when Clint see’s you and Tony knows, in that instant, he hit the nail on the head with this one.

Agent Barton was bitten by the love bug, he just didn’t realize it yet.

“What seems to be the issue? She’s hot.” Tony asked taking a drink from his glass before taking the seat opposite from the archer.

“Of all the words you could use, you use hot?” Clint asked, unimpressed.

Tony shrugged. “I’m not an English major, I leave the eloquence to Thor. What would you use?”

Clint opened his mouth to respond and quickly shuts it. “I know what you’re doing. I’m not falling for it.”

“Falling for what?” Tony asked, playing innocent. “I’m not trying to trick you. I just want to know.”

“I’m not talking about this with you.”

“Then you won’t mind if I ask her out?”

Clint stares at Tony shocked.

Where the hell did that come from?

He tried to close his mouth, but couldn’t understand why the playboy would ask you out, you weren’t his type. You had a brain, and were more than arm candy which is what Tony would make you.

“Are you kidding me?” Clint nearly shouts. “You treat her like a little sister more than the rest of us.”

“So? She’s hot and smart. What’s not to like?”

“The fact that she’s half your age.”

“She’s not jailbait Barton so that shouldn’t be a problem. Besides, she’s old enough to make her own decisions like if she wants to date some older than her or not. She can say no. And age shouldn’t matter when you like somebody, when it works it works”

“You’re an ass you know that.” Clint mumbled

“I never said I wasn’t, only that I’m always right.” Tony points out as he takes another drink

“Don’t go near her.” Barton threatened.

“Wasn’t the idea birdbrain, just wanted to prove a point.”

“Which was what?” Clint asked slow on the uptake.

Tony gives the archer a devilish smile. “The fact you like the new recruit.”

“I don’t -” Clint started to object, but slowly trailed off as the conversation started to sink in.

Well fuck. Tony was right. The minute Tony mentioned going out with you sparked a moment of jealousy in the marksmen, causing Clint to do everything in his powers to avoid that. Not because he was afraid of you getting hurt, but because he didn’t want anyone else dating you but him. Clint wanted to be the one you called when something exciting happened to you that day or hold your hand. Clint wanted to be your everything.

“Told you I’m always right.”

“Shut up.” Clint mumbled as he headed down to the living room to talk to you, he had an important question to ask you.

Natasha entered the second floor to find Tony slowly sipping on his drink a sly smile on his face.

“Why do you look like the cat that caught the canary?” she asked taking the drink from Tony and having a drink herself before handing it back.

Tony frowned at the glass, like it was now contaminated and in no way drinkable. He set the glass on the small table and frowned at the assassin, clearly upset he couldn’t finish his cocktail.

“Why do you look smug?” she asked again.

“I helped Clint with something, made things better.”

Nat raised a delicate eyebrow, wondering what exactly Tony did. Whenever Stark meddled in affairs, other than his own, things tended to go wary. “What did you do?”

“I helped him with the little recruit.”

For the first time, in probably her whole life, Natasha was startled. Tony? Helped? Someone other than himself? Must be a joke.

Tony noticed the dubious look on Nats faced and gestured to the two who were chatting in the living room below.

“Huh.” was all Nat said.

Who knew that Tony Stark would be the words of wisdom to get Clint to understand his feelings for you?

Natasha sure didn’t see it coming.

 

 


End file.
